<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by rosadellic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373674">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic'>rosadellic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Resident Evil 3 Remake inspired, Riding, Romance, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill and Carlos wake up together in the quiet motel room but still want more of each other. </p><p>Follow up and ending to Burning For You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning sunlight peaked through the small parting in the curtains, casting a few gentle rays across some of the carpet and the bed sitting in the middle of the hotel room. It was still but silent, no loud sounds permeating the area accept for the small and quick sounds of a car driving along the street outside, the fog that formed earlier in the morning beginning the lift and clear the air.</p><p>Clothes and a wrinkled bath towel were sprawled across some of the carpeted floor along with a half empty bottle of Spanish rum next to the floor of the bed, the top having being tossed near the heater that was built into the wall next to the front door. Slow but steady breaths were settling between the two bodies laying across the bed, the thick blankets covering them up. </p><p>Jill had her cheek pressed firmly against the strong chest of Carlos as she slept, his head tilted back into the pillow and one arm folded comfortably behind his head of wild but curled hair, having dried during his slumber. One of her supple arms was laying across his lower stomach, her thigh draped over the toned muscle in his legs with the rest of their nude figures covered decently by the blankets. </p><p>When the sound of a car pulling into the small parking space caused noise from the tires rolling over the gravel, Jill's eyes snapped open quickly. Not moving from her tranquil position just yet, she blinked a few times before blearily searching her surroundings. She had a foggy memory from everything that happened in Raccoon City, the images of death and bloodshed still swarming her vision but she managed to shake those thoughts free, parting her lips to let out a small breath.</p><p>Jill knew she was in her safe haven where she was, her body protectively leaning into the warm one of Carlos, his arm that wasn't tucked under the pillow loosely resting over her shoulder, still mindful of any lingering injuries she had. The two had been through literal hell and even though what she and her fellow officers suffered at the mansion in the Arklay mountains could be considered just as terrible, the things she saw recently was a true, living nightmare. </p><p>All she could think of being infected and although she was cured and free of turning into one of those creatures, Jill couldn't help but tremble thinking about it.</p><p>Closing her eyes again and sucking in air as calmly as she could, she once again managed to clear her mind so she could focus on the here and now. The soothing drum of Carlos's heart beat was another factor in making her go lax again, his warm body drawing her tighter into his embrace. </p><p>The hotel room was just as bleak as it was the night before but Jill only had good memories, smiling as she thought about what happened. She and Carlos got closer than she thought they would and although some would consider it a one night stand, it felt incredibly close to her heart. She couldn't think of anyone else she would have done that with, eyes closing again in relaxation as she slowly ran her finger tips over his chest. </p><p>Carlos stirred from the movement, a low sigh escaping before opening his eyes. It took him a moment to adjust to his vision but once he spotted Jill looking up at him with exhausted blue eyes, he smiled tenderly and gently pushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes. "Good..." He stopped before straining to find the clock sitting on the bed side table, "Good morning Jill. You're something I really love looking at when I wake up." </p><p>Feeling her cheeks sting a bit from the flattery, Jill snuggled her cheek into his bare chest a bit more, his hand moving up from her shoulder to gently tangle in her hair. Doing so, his wrist accidentally brushed against a now healing burn mark on the back of her shoulder, causing her to hiss from the pain. </p><p>Carlos sat up that time, quickly pulling his arm back as if he had been the one to burn her. "Oh shit - I forgot that we're still banged up, I'm so sorry, Jill." </p><p>Jill laughed tiredly in response, pulling herself into a sitting position and forgetting that she was completely nude when the blanket tumbled down. "It's okay, we both need to get to a hospital or something soon. I can't believe we forgot to use that medical kit..." She trailed off when she noticed him staring at her bare breasts, the sunlight peeking in through the curtains casting a lovely glow across her skin.</p><p>"Am I distracting you?" She chided him gently and Carlos quickly glanced into her eyes, a gust of redness shadowing his unshaven face that he was caught. It was attractive so with a small laugh that was full of content, Jill leaned over a small bit to place a kiss on his lips, feeling his hand gently cup her chin to deepen it. His hand felt good on her skin so she covered it with her own before bringing it down to her lap. </p><p>"Why don't you let me patch you up a bit? I don't want any of these cuts to get infected, this one's looking a bit bad." Jill gestured to a painful looking cut running across his forearm but was thankful it had stopped bleeding sometimes last night. </p><p>Carlos sighed before pulling himself into a sitting position, bracing himself with both hands so he could stretch out the tense muscles in his back. "Yeah you're probably right. If I wasn't so busy last night, maybe I would've had time to do it myself." A teasing smirk was resting on his lips and it was Jill's turn to fluster, her cheeks turning red but instead of responding, she leaned over to look for the medical kit. </p><p>Grabbing it from the floor where it had been knocked off, she held it up for him to see and chuckled when he sighed and reluctantly turned so his back was facing her. </p><p>His back was mostly free of any damage but there were a few pale red lines running across his shoulder blades, which was most likely from her finger nails. Not making a comment on that either, she opened the kit and pulled out a few cotton balls with the cleansing alcohol, not missing the small can of first aid spray. </p><p>Carlos suddenly hissed when he felt a cotton ball cleaning over his wounds, Jill chuckling lightly from behind. "Sorry about that, it's gonna sting a bit but you can handle it, tough guy. I haven't even applied a band-aid yet. You're such a child." Huffing out, he looked over his naked shoulder to see her snickering playfully at his pained reactions. </p><p>"Oh so funny Jill, I can't wait to see how you'll handle this - <em>ahh Christ!</em>" Carlos shouted before he could finish his comment when he felt the ice cold spray of first aid medication being misted over a nasty burn on his bicep, his body jilting and almost knocking the can of out her hands. </p><p>Holding back her laughter, Jill unwrapped some gauge before covering the few major cuts littering his body. </p><p>"Such a man, Carlos." Jill chided with a grin but only got an annoyed grumble as a response.</p><p>After she finished applying cleaning up the rest of his injuries, Jill set about her own and got them cleaned up easily. She carefully placed a gauge pad over the healing wound on her shoulder, still in shock at how much it recovered through the night. </p><p>There was no blood left, just discoloured, slightly damaged skin. She stared down at it for a few seconds, her mind working as she tried to figure out how this was happening or rather why it was happening. Was this quick healing because of the antivirus? Jill had seen her fair share of creatures and bio-weapons over the past few months but she had no clue how this sort of thing worked. </p><p>Sighing, Jill glanced over towards the pale dial up phone sitting on the bed side table and decided she should try and get a hold of someone. If she could at all. Chris was still overseas in Europe from what she knew and the last she saw of Barry after he picked the both of them up in a helicopter, he had departed somewhere prior to the motel and most likely was on his way back to his family. Jill couldn't blame him, they were far more important. </p><p>She should have told him then and there but her mind was too eclipsed with the thought of almost dying, everything still so vivid and raw -</p><p>A hand snapping in front of her face caused her to jump back to reality, her blue eyes blinking a few times when she noticed the concerned stare of Carlos. "Jill, are you sure you're okay? I asked you last night if you wanted to stop by the hospital or something to get checked out, this is the second time you spaced out on me." </p><p>Jill hung her head somewhat, a few locks of hair hanging in her forehead. "No I'm fine Carlos, I promise. I'm just feeling a little... a little lost after all that's happened." His dark eyes still looked rightfully concerned so she turned to face him on the bed. "Look. I'll tell you if I change my mind, okay? We're both out of danger and all I want to do right now is be here with you... You make me feel safe... something I haven't felt in a long time." </p><p>Carlos had a small gleam in his dark eyes at those endearing words but relented before stretching back out onto the mattress. "If you say so, Jill. You gotta tell me when something's bothering you though so I can help out, okay? I don't want you going brainless on me like one of those zombies, I've seen enough of those to last a lifetime." </p><p>Cracking a smile, Jill grabbed the pillow before playfully smacking him on the stomach with it which he returned by tossing it near the bathroom door.</p><p>The two sat in mutual silence for a few minutes before Jill let her eyes wander over the planes of his bare abdomen, strong tanned muscle covered in a dusting of dark chest hair that stopped where the rest was hidden by the blankets. His sharp hip-lines were poking out on the left, showing off a small amount of caramel skin that was tempting. She bit down on her bottom lip, her mind now going into dangerous territory at the attractive display that was before her. </p><p>Carlos was so handsome, so riveting but so strong. He was everything she could ever want and was right there for her. She suddenly had the urge to have him again. </p><p>When he let out a sigh and crossed his arms behind his head, Jill's eyes shined with a bit of mischievousness before leaning down to press a tender kiss under his navel. </p><p>Carlos flinched at the small contact and opened his eyes, glancing downwards and was met with her small smirk and the sight of her hand sneaking under the blanket. Chuckling lowly, he didn't move from his spot and continued to watch her hand push the blanket back until he was fully uncovered, bronzed skin looking ablaze against the white sheets. </p><p>Jill shifted until she had one pale thigh laying over his own, keeping her ocean eyes locked onto his while her hand slowly danced around his inner thigh muscle. She ran her fingers across taught muscle, moving upwards until it stopped at the base of his crotch, dark curls of pubic hair resting against his skin. </p><p>"What are you doing, Jill?" A rhetorical question because Carlos knew what she was planning and hitched his breath when she wrapped a hand around his flaccid penis. A low groan escaped him as her warm fingers trailed up and down his flesh, gradually making him hard from the light stimulation. Her fingers were delicate, the tips of her blunt nails scraping through the hair resting at the base before going back up. </p><p>That drew a moan from Carlos, his head lolling back onto the pillow as her hand continued to stroke up and down, applying pressure whenever she reached the tip. Pre-come was lightly forming at the slit, a thin line beginning to run down over her sore knuckles but it was enough wetness to slick her hand so she could stroke him without any friction. Carlos let himself be reeled into the pleasure, panting slightly when she repeated the routine.</p><p>Jill was entranced at his expression, again biting down on her bottom lip before daring to lick a bold swipe from the base and up to the tip. Carlos shuddered when that happened, her tongue gliding along his hardness before stopping to ghost across the wet head, collecting whatever pre-come was still there. Moans escaped him from the work of her mouth, that warm sensation pooling in his groin and settling. </p><p>"Jill...." Carlos muttered, eyes glazed over as she pressed her lips against the underside before finally taking him into her mouth. He gasped once she did, the feeling of wet heat enveloping his erection leaving him a bit breathless, lifting his head so he could watch her work her lips over the swollen head and under. She had a hint of a smile on her mouth before beginning to slowly move up and down, her moist lips and tongue making his toes curl slightly. </p><p>Jill hadn't done this sort of thing in forever so she hoped her skills hadn't gone rusty, making sure to conceal her teeth so she wouldn't hurt him. The salty taste of semen was there, coating her tongue but she loved it. Carlos was in another world though, groaning and timidly bucking his hips upwards to meet her movements, as if he was too shy about hurting her. </p><p>Pulling back with an audible wet pop that was a bit lewd, Jill wiped her hand over her lips and used her other to teasingly jerk him off, his cock glistening with her spit. Heavy breaths left him as her hand worked wonders, his brain now functioning again so he could start questioning how the hell she did that to so perfectly. </p><p>"You didn't tell me that your mouth could other things, chica." Carlos stared hard into her ocean eyes, his own pair of dark brown almost burning hot. He was panting slightly, chest heaving and a of small amount of sweat already forming on his temple, something she smirked at. At least she was able to make him feel good despite her amateur skills, a little confidence boost she needed for what she was about to do next. </p><p>"Maybe I'm full of surprises and besides - " Jill pushed the blankets out of the way before carefully easing herself onto his lap, "It's not like you asked." </p><p>Carlos bit back his oncoming moan when he felt her press against his erection from the closeness, the warm heat radiating from between her legs making his body feel like it was under a heater on max. Once she was seated, she rocked her hips a bit and smiled at the needy moan she got in return. Jill grabbed his hand with hers, pressing his palm against one of her breasts and splaying the other across his hard chest, scraping through the dark hair there.</p><p>"<em>Dios mio</em>." His words left him in a quiet moan, his hips shifting to meet hers, which were beginning to roll over him slowly. Jill let herself be pulled downwards when his hands grabbed her wrists, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, whimpering into his mouth when he began teasingly pushed his crotch against hers, his thick length pressing into her inner thigh. </p><p>Jill marveled at the feeling of his erection rubbing against her soft folds, her wetness rubbing onto him from how close the two were. Carlos fondled her breast gently, brushing his hot palm against her nipple as the two of them continuing gyrating slowly against each other, her silky thighs spread and crowded against his hips.</p><p>Cupping his hand around the back of her neck, he pulled her down to meet her for a kiss, moaning into it when their tongues collided. </p><p>"Carlos, I need you...." She whined against his lips, tugging on his bottom one mildly as her body got overwhelmed with the urge to have him inside of her, she couldn't wait any longer. He seemed to think the same and groaned into her mouth, one hand snaking onto her hip so he could cautiously lift her without bothering her injuries before he gripped his cock. </p><p>Jill let out a hiss when she felt him carefully pressing into her, her inner walls stretching to handle his girth but it wasn't as painful as the night before. It felt incredible, her clit beginning to throb from the different angle and when he was fully sheathed inside of her, Jill was already whimpering and trying to get a steady pace going. Carlos gripped her hips again, mindful of her bruise, before beginning to thrust up into her with no hesitation. </p><p>Moaning at how intense this position was, Jill pressed her palms against his hard chest to keep herself from falling forward. Her loins felt like they were on fire, the pleasure from being on top and her clit getting so much attention alone was making her breath come out in shallow pants, cheeks tinting pink. Carlos was in the same boat, sucking in his bottom lip and keeping his dark eyes trained on the subtle bounce of her breasts, wondering how he ended up with a woman like Jill. </p><p>"Oh god - " She moaned needily, winding her hand in her hair to keep it from falling into her eyes when Carlos began thrusting a bit faster, making lustful sounds himself when her inner walls tightened around his erection, beginning to pull him inside of her.</p><p>He picked up his speed, hand tightening more on her hip without the bruise so he could start bouncing her on his cock, her cries and back arching a sign that she wasn't too far from her release. </p><p>"Make me come, Carlos. I need to feel you." Jill demanded but it was more like a whimpering beg, her eyes snapping shut before opening them so she could look into the smoldering browns that were his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes were his weakness so after tugging her back down for a messy kiss, Carlos started pounding a bit harder into her but also took his free hand so he could start rubbing his thumb across her swollen clit. </p><p>That made her shout, arching her back and with the combination of his cock working her insides and his thumb going full speed on her clit, Jill couldn't hold it in any longer and was finally brought to her needed release. "Carlos!" She cried for him as her orgasm washed throughout her body, her thighs trembling and her muscles tightening from how fast it came. </p><p>Carlos took longer to find his own release, hands again gripping her thighs while he continued to thrust up into her but when Jill performed a tight hip roll that left him gasping hotly, he barely had time to quickly pull out before he came. A bit of semen landed on his lower belly, the rest of it trailing down his length as he moaned throughout his release. </p><p>Panting harshly from a mixture of how intense and quick that was, Jill let herself roll off to the his left lazily. Carlos laid his arm over his eyes to help catch his breath but smiled a bit when he felt her press her warm cheek against his chest again, followed by her hand resting comfortably on one of his hips. </p><p>After a minute or so of calming silence, Carlos carded his fingers through her brown hair. "So what do you want to do, Jill? Do you want to get out of here so we can get patched up?" </p><p>Jill sighed forlornly, tilting her gaze upwards so she could stare into his eyes. Her body still felt weak and although that was partially from having sex two days in a row, most of it was from the injuries she sustained. Heading to a local hospital to get checked and probably get a screen test by the government for being in Raccoon City sounded like the astute option but right now, all she wanted to do was lay with him forever. </p><p>It was the bad option of course but with her heart and feelings were clouding her judgement, Jill curled her body closer to his and closed her eyes, soaking in the heat that was radiating off of him. "Can we schedule that later tonight? I know it's the wrong thing to do but right now, I only want to be with you. Being scanned and checked out by nurses and whatnot is annoying and I'd rather put it off." </p><p>Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulders, not going to tell her but his heart was beating quite fast from her endearing words. He met her halfway for a tender kiss, smiling into it before the two parted. "If that's what you want, chica. We can get take another shower if you want before heading out later."</p><p>Jill's cheeks tinted pink before buried her face into his neck, her eyelashes fluttering as his fingers kept running through her tousled locks. "That's exactly what I want, Carlos."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 2 but honestly just an excuse for me to write carlos and jill fucking. but seriously, just thought a sequel would be nice ;/) </p><p>you know the drill, read and review. i'm outtie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>